Matchmakers
by vikymarvel
Summary: Dave and Terezi have been going out for a month, that much is known to all. They've had no problems so far but they may change when they have to live together for a month. And now Terezi wants to play matchmaker for the other trolls. What turn will their couple take? Multiple pairings, mostly fluff but there is somewhat a plot.
1. Intro

**Matchmakers**

Intro

Sunday night. Dave Strider was in his room, at his laptop. Fridays and Saturdays were meant for going out, on Sundays he stayed in and went at his other glorious hobbies. Working on his beats, chatting, updating his blogs, reviewing songs or other stuff, etc. Not a second was wasted. It was the middle of summer, a quiet evening, the kind that gets everyone feeling in a mellow, tipsy mood.

His Bro wasn't at home; he was at one of his many part-time jobs, leaving his sixteen-year old brother (I'm making them older in this fic, sorry) in the care of Dave's long-time nanny; Lil' Cal. Dave eyed the hated puppet, sitting atop his shelf, watching him. How the Hell had it gotten there again? He couldn't get one moment of rest, even if he wanted to, with that thing around.

Keeping an eye on the puppet, making sure it wouldn't pounce on him suddenly, Dave slipped out of his room. Heading over to the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of apple juice. There was leftover pizza in the fridge, but he wasn't that hungry. He could at least wait for Bro to come back. Not that he cared about that prick, anyway, but it didn't mean he couldn't do the _polite_ thing in this situation.

He returned to his room and, glancing at his screen, realized someone had began pestering him.

**gallowsCalibrator began trolling TurntechGodhead at 10:24 pm**

GC: H3Y D4V3

GC: GU3SS WH4T

GC: D444V3

GC: :[

TG: sup

TG: what is it

It was Terezi, recognizable by the quirk she never ceased to use no matter how time passed. His girlfriend. That's the thought that trotted through his mind as he stared at the text, behind his shades. They were officially an item, since last month. It felt weird to imagine it, slightly, only slightly. Think of her as his girlfriend, he meant. Everyone had seen it coming, though. Terezi and him had always spent a lot of time together, he guessed that outcome was inevitable. It was cool, anyway, kinda different.

A month ago, the Trolls had made a stop on Earth, like they did from time to time, and naturally the two of them had hung out together. Then, it just kind of happened. It wasn't all that special. She was curious and wanted to try wearing human clothes, so he took her out shopping. Of course, she didn't have any of their currency, so like the true, notorious gentleman he was, he ended up buying her a dress. Purely out of honest chivalry. And partly curiosity.

He'd heard slobbering sounds suggesting she was licking the mirror in the cabin, trying to see herself. He facepalmed, keeping his hand there for a moment, until she came out and he had to drop it to look at her. His hand slowed ever so little on his way to his free pocket before he snapped out of it. As always, Dave Strider was good at everything, fashion included. He'd picked out just the right thing for her. She was pretty, really pretty. He'd just nodded, almost imperceptibly, to show he approved. And he'd asked: ''do you like it?'' upon hearing her positive answer and buying the dress.

They ended up back at his house after walking around town for a while. There, they played on his brother's xbox until late at night. Terezi always lost and kept demanding revenge. Although, he had to admit she was good for a blind girl, and playing with her was fun. They were in the middle of a multiplayer campaign when he suddenly paused and asked her out, staring at the wall in front of him nonchalantly. She'd gotten all giddy like a ninny and hugged the shit out of him, sniffing him all over like a total psycho. ''Yesssssssssssss'', she'd squealed. And that was that.

Unfortunately, the Trolls had to leave the next morning and so began their long-distance relationship. From that point on, for a month, all their ''flirting'' had been done through pesterchum, and trollian from her perspective. It was just fine; it wasn't like he was some kind of emotionally dependant/affective guy. He still felt like seeing her, although he'd never say it.

GC: GU3SS :]

TG: ur coming over

GC: :O HOW D1D YOU GU3SS

TG: just did

TG: so when

GC: OUR M1RTHFUL L34D3R S4YS W3'LL B3 TH3R3 1N 4 W33K

TG: you guys are still calling him that

TG: i thought that shit ended

TG: when we got out of the game

GC: H3H3H3

GC: H3 G3TS P1SS3D 1F W3 DON'T C4LL H1M TH4T

TG: youre slaves to the loudmouths tantrums

TG: like a man to his wifes friggin pms

TG: its kinda sad

TG: hes always pissed anw

GC: Y34H BUT 1T'S H34LTHY FOR 3V3RYONE TO C4TCH 4 BR34K

GC: :L

TG: guess so

TG: its cool that you guys are visiting

TG: im sure egderp will bring out the welcome wagon like its all the rage

TG: ill just show up

TG: not making a big deal out of it

GC: SO COOOL

GC: D4V3, YOU 4R3 MY FOR3V3R COOLK1D :]

GC: TH4T R3M1NDS ME

GC: 1 M4D3 TH1S FOR YOU

GC: .

TG: good god

TG: i thought that was over

TG: i mean u know what i look like now

GC: H3H3

GC: YOU L1K3 1T?

TG: its awsome i love it

TG: im printing it and hanging it on my wall

TG: right next to my band posters

TG: so those guys can gaze upon the pure beauty

GC: :]

GC: D4V3 1 H4V3 4 QU3ST1ON

TG: what

GC: C4N 1 ST4Y OV3R

GC: WH1L3 W3'R3 H3R3

TG: sure

TG: if my bro doesnt mind

TG: but why

GC: JUST B3C4USE :]

TG: ok

They continued chatting like that until the morning hours. He didn't even notice time flying by. Terezi was fun to chat with, and at least her natural weirdness was easier to take when not in person. Near two a.m, they bid each other farewell and Dave turned off his laptop. He eyed Cal warningly before plopping onto his mattress. He knew the bloody thing would be tearing him out of his sleep the next morning. He fell asleep almost instantly.

_Just a lil' intro there! I still don't really knooow where I'm going with this that much, but I'm at least aiming to finish it and entertain at least one or two people with the story xD_

_If anyone is wondering what pairings will be featured in the story..._

_that is a secret_

_very hush hush ::::P_

_So enjoy~ Reviews plz~_

_Oh ps I guess it's not allowed but Terezi sends Dave a link to another one of her ''drawings'' where she just takes a random pic of a cool guy and draws some shades on it) P:_


	2. Chapter 1

Big thank yous to the first reviewers! ~love~

Ok might as well do this now while it still might count: warnings for this fanfic.

-Mild language (with Karkat around, that's inevitable)

-Sexual innuendo. Nooo explicit sexual content or none at all for that matter, just jokes and innuendo

-There's one boyxboy pairing in this. if you don't like it, don't read or skip the parts with that pairing xD

-Liiight violence

Enjoy this fluffy, yet no-plot-yet chapter!

**Chapter One**

A week passed by quickly as Dave kept to his hobbies, occasionally pestering or getting trolled by Terezi, but otherwise not talking or thinking about her much. He cared about her and all and it was nice that the trolls were visiting, but a busy guy like him had a lot of things on his mind besides his girlfriend. Maybe, just maybe he was just fooling himself and he was really anxious to see her. No one would get to know the truth, though.

He checked his phone and saw a message from John, notifying him he was heading to the airport already. The Trolls shouldn't be here for another two hours or so; John must've been really excited. In fact, he'd never stopped busting your ears about the upcoming visit over the past week. It was all he talked about, really. How he missed the trolls (especially Karkat *ahem*), how he was looking forward to their stay, what activities he had planned and whatnot...

Granted, he liked/enjoyed the company of most of the trolls, but he wasn't going to drop everything because of their visit. It wasn't _that_ rare they travelled to Earth, even though they never stayed long. And, in any case, life went on for him with or without them. It wasn't his style to get all giddy like a ninny over something like this. Egbert, on the other hand, that was totally like him. Although, Dave got a feeling there was something more to his excitement. He knew the derpy guy more than anyone; he was _expecting_ something out of this visit. Expecting _someone_.

Dave suddenly received two new instant messages, one from Rose and the other from Jade. They were also leaving towards the airport now. Well fine. Guess he'd head on over there too. He didn't want to be the prick who stood out, showing up late or something. Still, he'd take his time getting there, at least. Be cool about it. He left his laptop on, only closing it, and left his room. He headed towards the door and KATANA BLADE TO THE FACE.

He narrowly dodged as his brother swung his sword at him without any warning. Still hunched over, Dave slipped back a couple of steps until he was a safe distance from him. The both of them locked eyes – although, they couldn't actually see into each other's eyes because of the shades. ''Can we do this later? I gotta go to the airport.'' He knew it was useless to ask; his brother always made him train at the most unusual and inconvenient times.

He didn't even have his sword on him. It seemed Dirk took note of that and frowned deeply. ''You should always have your sword with you, little bro.'' And he took a swing at Dave mercilessly, closing the distance between them. Once more, the younger Strider gracefully slid under the blade, avoiding it. He ended up behind Dirk, who of course was faster and wound up behind _him_. Mentally cursing, Dave quick-stepped away to buy himself time.

Time to kick out his turntables. After all, he didn't need a sword as long as he had those, and they were always on him. They appeared below his hand and skillfully, he used them to return to a few seconds earlier, when he was behind Dirk. Grabbing a crappy sword that was lying on the couch, he swung it at him. As expected, he blocked it easily and put pressure on it, pushing Dave back.

The cheap piece of shit blade was already starting to crack. Dave needed a better strategy.

Dave time travelled to when he was still in your room, took his own sword which he still had even after leaving the game, and returned to the moment of the fight. He had much better odds now. His brother didn't even seem surprised or taken aback by his two momentary disappearances or the fact that he re-appeared with his sword in hand. The two of them sparred for thirty minutes or so, turning the whole apartment upside down.

After those thirty minutes, Dirk matter-of-factly withdrew his sword after one last attack. Dave let his sword drop, his arm falling limply to his side. He bent over slightly, panting softly. He was in amazing shape, but training sessions with his older brother were always punishing, even for him. Only he could _survive_ them, he was sure. Dirk let out a grunt, turning his back and heading towards his room, and that was the only word of encouragement Dave got out of him. Same old, same old. He sighed mentally. What an insufferable prick that guy was.

''At least take me to the airport after making me waste all this time, you dick.'' His brother's voice soon came from his room: ''you know how to use a bus.'' Well, no use continuing that argument. Taking your keys, Dave headed towards the door, before he heard rustling behind him. He turned around and saw that his brother was leaving his room and walking towards him. Not showing any confusion, Dave just looked at him casually, waiting for an explanation.

''Your girl's coming with you after, right? Don't care much about you, but it'd be pretty crappy making a girl ride the bus.'' Heh. His brother was a prick but he was a real sucker for chivalry and stuff like that. Well, whatever. That was his way of showing he cared, Dave guessed. Dirk grabbed Cal from the table and put him on his shoulder, going past his younger brother and leaving the apartment. Dave slipped in the car with him and they were on their way to the airport.

When they got there, Dirk told Dave he'd wait in the car. As for Dave, as soon as he opened the door and took one step out, he was met with his friends who all huddled up around him. ''Dave, what took you so long?'', John asked. ''They're getting here soon!''Jade added. Rose, the only level-headed one, said: ''Did you have any trouble at home?'' He nodded ever so slightly, not even bothering to answer questions. Instead, he let out: ''they're not here yet, anyway.''

John and Jade frowned, their arms crossed. Rose just smiled slightly. The four of them headed in the airport together. Obviously, the Trolls didn't take the plane to get here. They got here on a ship, but there was a landing pad just for them. After they'd all won the game, the Trolls had became known on Earth and slowly changes were made for their convenience. Special landing pads in the airport, for example. Or sleep pods in hotel rooms. Some stores even accepted troll currency, now. It was all going gradually. Since Trolls had begun repopulating, thanks to Kanaya's work, they visited Earth now and then and slowly integrated human society.

Dave's friends and he shot the breeze while they waited, until a familiar voice yelled out and broke the silence: ''JOHN, YOU ASSWIPE.''

Simultaneously, the four of them turned towards the cranky voice. Karkat was leading the group of trolls coming from the boarding gates, an angry frown on his face as always. ''WHY ARE YOUR DAMN HUMAN AIRPORTS SO GOGDAMN HARD TO NAVIGUATE THROUGH?''

Dave saw with the corner of his eye John's face light up with a wide smile at the sight of his friend. Karkat posted himself right in front of him, eyebrows furrowed, fuming, and ranted on some more: ''And another thing; why the ever-loving fuck are we getting stopped at customs for inspection? I won't fucking stand for this.''

John let out a chuckle that sounded more like a giggle. Man, that guy was so girly. No matter how hard he tried to not look like a homosexual, it just didn't work in Dave's opinion. Well, it was all part of his charm, anyway. ''You're talking like it's actually my fault, Karkat. I don't control what they do in airports, you know?'' Karkat just grumbled in response, his frown increasing as John's smile did. ''It's good to see you again, Karkles,'' he said with a stupid grin.

Karkat's answer went unheard to Dave as he casually searched for that one special person with his eyes. He briefly saw Kanaya head towards Rose for a friendly hug, or...well, anyway, and Feferi and Nepeta merrily huddle around Jade. Vriska went over to John to greet him, pushing Tavros' wheelchair along with her, while the rest of the Trolls kinda hung back. Gamzee had a dazed smile plastered on his face, staring off into space, Eridan stayed in retreat like you'd think he would, Sollux and Aradia chatted together while waiting to have space to say hi to everyone. Equius seemed too shy – or whatever – to approach anyone as he sweated his ass off.

''Sup'', Dave said, facing Terezi. She was behind the others, probably because when they'd walked here she lagged behind, taking her time to observe everything around her. Her lips stretched in a smile at the sound of his voice and she latched onto his neck, sniffing the nook of his neck and making a complete mockery of the whole concept of personal space. Dave stayed almost unresponsive to her embrace, simply bringing his arms loosely around her so his hands rested on the small of her back, but not squeezing her back. That was how he rolled. He just knew it drove her crazy anyway.

''Ooh, Dave, ooh! You came all this way for me~''she squealed. She was just acting stupid and he knew it. She liked to go overboard with things and start roleplaying when they were together. Like, right now she was probably imagining them as some long-lost lovers or something. ''Actually, if you think about it, you're the one who made the longest trip'', he answered. Terezi made a weird, playful smile, finally letting go of him.

Well that was good for a reunion. Not too flashy, not too bland. It was just perfect for him. Either way with all these nosy trolls around he couldn't let Terezi get all mushy and go along with it. He had to stay smooth. Soon, Karkat's voice went over all the rest and declared: ''ok, I'm hungry as fuck so let's go eat somewhere. End of story, shitheads. Egbert, take us somewhere.'' John chuckled and enthusiastically said: ''Alright! Let's go everyone!''

Well. Dave still had an unpredictable brother waiting in the car for him. It wasn't that simple for you. He glanced at Terezi and she frowned curiously, before seemingly understanding. Dave headed over to the car, outside the airport, and asked his brother for permission. It sucked but that was life as the younger Strider. Luckily, Dirk just said yes and told him to call when he needed picking up, before driving off. Dave went back inside.

They started walking to a nearby restaurant. On the way out of the airport, Dave walked next to Terezi, hands in his pockets. She walked merrily next to him, almost skipping, like it was a thing. If he wasn't such a smooth guy he'd smile or make a comment about it, but he was and so he only walked forward, staring ahead almost philosophically. The Trolls were here for a month this time around. This would be fun.

At the restaurant, one important point was discussed: who would stay where. Usually, the trolls went to a hotel, but they didn't stay for a month those times. So, solution: they would freeload off them. Terezi was already staying at Dave's place and one more person was all his small apartment could take. Jade's property and Rose's house were huge, though, so they could welcome more people. John could also allow more than one troll. That was the logic they used when splitting the group.

Feferi, Sollux, Nepeta; thus Equius;; thus Aradia, would stay at Jade's immense residence. Kanaya, Eridan – who absolutely wanted to live with the so-called wizard – Tavros and Vriska, would live in Rose's mansion. And finally, Gamzee would go with Karkat to John's to be with his moirail lest he goes on another killing rampage. After an hour of arguing, that much was settled. It was such a pain dealing with trolls; none of them ever agreed to anything. Dave was glad he didn't have to worry about that, Terezi and he were set from the beginning.

Jade wanted everyone to stay at her place so they could all be together during the stay. The idea was considered, but ultimately rejected. Although, it was decided that gatherings would be done at Jade's mansion from now on unless otherwise specified. ''I'm taking the chance to _not _be with all you fuckers for once with this trip, I'm not about to get stuck with you again.'' ''It's cool, KK, we don't wanna stay with you either'', Sollux grinned, showing off his teeth. Karkat exploded into insults at his friend, filling up the whole restaurant with his yells.

''Oh but we should all see each other!Feferi cheered. We could host a slumber party-y!'' The men turned to stare at her blankly, making her frown. ''What...it's a good idea'', she said begrudgingly. ''Yeah!'', Jade agreed. That's a great idea! But the boys can't be there, though, Feferi!'' ''Why not?Vriska interjected, crossing her arms with a smirk. It'll be more fun if they come.'' ''The whole concept of a slumber party was originally meant for girls only, Vriska, Kanaya explained. In any case, do you really want the males to ogle at us while we strut around clad in sleeping wear?'' Vriska _tsk_ed and looked away. ''Boring, boring, boring'', she muttered.

''Heyyyy that's fine motherfuckers we can all up and do our own slumber party...'', Gamzee slurred with a dazed smile. ''Shutup you clown-faced freak, you're making us sound like a bunch of girls. You brought your damn slime here, right? Have your own party and have a fucking blast. '' ''Chill, best friend, you're invited too no need to get all angry.'' ''I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING INVITED YOU SHITTY JUGGALO DIDN'T YOU GET THE WHOLE POINT OF MY SENTENCE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING CLEAN YOUR EARS YOUVE GOT TOO MUCH STUPID IN THEM!''

The loud sound of a fist being slammed on the table ended Karkat's shouting spree. The trolls and humans looked at Equius, who was now silent, his fist set on the table. As to be expected, sweat beads were donning his forehead. ''Can we...calm down? We're making a scene.'' Nepeta giggled loudly at this outburst while the rest stayed quiet for a moment. Eventually the conversation resumed on a calmer note...not for long, obviously.

Around late evening, Dave nudged Terezi slightly on the arm, making quick eye contact before facing his friends. ''I'm gonna have to be the wet blanket here, so yeah, you can all go ahead and try out for the now opened position of coolest guy. Auditions are at my place, bring whatever and at least try to impress me.'' Terezi raised her hand enthusiastically and squealed: ''Can I be the co-judge, Dave?'' ''Yeah, sure'', he replied, much to her pleasure.

''Haha, its ok Dave, don't need to make a whole speech just to say you're leaving'', John said with a smile. ''Yeah, fuckass, just admit you're a stinking pussy and posse on out with your tail between your legs. But Terezi's staying here, dipshit.'' ''Fraid not, you know she's staying with me. Only way you get to see her is coming with us. And I know how much you want to bask more in my glorious company which is why you just threw that diss line worthy of a preschooler, but no dice. The dice have been thrown, sprawled out on the floor and they said, here's what they said: there's no place left in Dave's fabulous and enviable crib for the loud, hot-tempered ninny.''

Karkat was about to retort – his eyes showing pure rage – but he was stopped by both John and Gamzee who each took one of his arms, John using his other hand to cover Karkat's mouth. John glanced over at Gamzee and asked: ''does he need to be shoosh papped? No seriously...'' By that time Dave and Terezi had already made it to the door and were waving one last time to their seated friends and leaving the restaurant.

''Dave, Dave, when are you going to have a talk show?''Terezi asked, her face lit up with admiration for her boyfriend's earlier display. ''Hopefully soon, he answered. I got other stuff to take care of first.'' She squealed exaggeratedly, grabbing his arm. After a moment he shifted almost unnoticeable and, barely making a change in his tone, asked: ''Did you wanna stay?'' She looked at him with a slightly startled expression, before grinning and exclaiming: ''Nono, I was fully ready to leave! And we look totally cool it's like we've got other places to hit.'' He allowed himself a tiny smile. He loved how she actually pulled it off and didn't look lame when saying stuff like that.

Soon, Dirk showed up and the couple climbed in the car, Dave sitting in the backseat this time to be with Terezi. As they drove, Dirk glanced at them through the rear view mirror. The last time he'd seen Terezi, she and Dave weren't going out yet. Dave noticed him staring and, partly as a challenge and partly to make him stop, smoothly slipped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and brought her closer. While Terezi stayed momentarily shocked, Dirk let out a huff, turning back to the wheel with a small, somewhat amused smile.

''So, Terezi, that's it, right?'' ''Yes! Mr. Strider'', she added, stretching the name with a retarded smile. ''Good God, no. Don't call him that. It's just Bro to you, alright?'' Terezi pouted, arguing: ''bleh. I can call him what I want, Dave. And you keep saying he's not your real brother anway.'' ''It's ok, Terezi, Dirk answered while keeping his eyes on the road. Dave says that 'cuz he's bitter. He knows he won't have my good looks later since we're not related.''

To this, Terezi gasped melodramatically and argued: ''I'm sorry, Mr. Strider but Dave has all the good looks, all of them. Damn I just sounded like Vriska...'', she added grumpily to herself. Dave lifted his free arm, palm up, as if shrugging. ''See?''he said. ''She has to say that, she's your girlfriend. It'd be pretty sad if she thought you were ugly'', Dirk retorted, grinning. Dave stopped Terezi before she replied, speaking up instead of her: ''don't bother. He's just moody 'cuz his lover hasn't called back yet. Bro if you want we can stop for ice cream on the way so you can drown your sorry, if it's what you need, hey we won't judge.''

''Don't say I didn't warn you about dating this kid; I'm warning you right now. The three of us are witnesses.'' ''It's ok, Bro, I couldn't be happier with Dave'', Terezi said with a huge grin plastered on her face. Dave slightly moved his chin in appreciation, evidently noticing that she'd started calling him Bro like he'd asked. This was the complicity they shared. It was one of the things that made him fall for her whoa back up what was he thinking whoa. So uncool. He made a note of pulling himself together later.

Once in the apartment, it was near eleven O'clock. Dave and Terezi settled in the living room couch to watch a movie, snuggled up together. Ok, snuggled up was an exaggeration. Dave was sprawled out on the couch with his arm loosely around Terezi's shoulder, while she leaned on his side. As they watched they both made smart-aleck comments at whatever happened, like sports commentators, as if it was the whole point of watching a movie.

The movie suddenly paused and their view was blocked by Dirk's broad frame, placing himself right in front of the screen. With a bored expression, Dave looked up at him to see that he was holding spare sheets. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. ''You do realize you're going to sleep on the couch, right? I'm not letting you get all freaky in your room. Two kids like you…'' ''Ok, no need to go on.'' Dave got up and accepted the sheets from his brother. Terezi looked at them, mortified.

''Dave has to sleep on the couch? That's not fair, let him keep his bed. _I'll _use the bed.'' The Striders brother turned to look at her with a matter-of-fact, serious expression, as if saying _that's not even an option what kind of men do you take us for. _And so, Terezi meekly withdrew her offer. She reluctantly helped Dave set the couch. He glanced at her and said: ''I slept on the couch before it's no big deal. My bro's a real nun with me, I was expecting this.''

This made Terezi pout more. He should've said something; she felt bad now. Then she became all mushy thinking he was willing to be ''couched'' for her. ''Thanks, Dave.'' In return, Dave just nodded, finalizing the make-shift bed. ''It's fine, just don't start licking everything in my room. Don't think I didn't know you were planning on doing that.'' Terezi smirked widely, and sniggered: ''you can't stop me if I decide to.''

Dave swiftly glanced to the side, eyeing Lil' Cal, who was perched atop the armchair. ''No, but he can. This guy doesn't sleep.'' Quietly, Terezi turned to stare at the puppet. Without warning she took a step towards it, only to be instantly stopped by Dave grabbing her wrist. ''Don't lick the doll, seriously. Just don't.'' Terezi kept her grin in check. This was the famous doll that had haunted Dave as a child. She just wanted a closer look at it, but if Dave was going to get this testy…

''Lights out in five minutes, kids!''Dirk exclaimed from his room. If you go anywhere except the bathroom tonight, I'll know.'' Terezi could _smell_ the hint of aggravation coming from Dave at the announcement. ''Careful, he said, the bathroom isn't that safe either. Oh and careful not to step on a sword or something. Bro keeps his crap everywhere, it's like a goddamn year-long garage sale here.'' Terezi let him finish his rant, a small grin on her lips.

''Don't worry, Dave; I can smell perfectly in the dark. I'll actually get by better than non blind humans.'' ''Ok, good. Also, don't get neat Cal, I'm telling you again. Don't try to stuff him somewhere either, believe me he'll get out.'' ''I won't touch anything'', Terezi answered innocently. ''Don't lick anything either, just smell. Not just in my room, everywhere.'' She pouted. ''Don't be a baby'', Dave said in response to her behaviour.

''Bleh'', she replied. Dave stared at her behind his shades for a moment. He softly wrapped his fingers around her wrist and leaned down, nearing her lips.

''Alright, it's midnight! Lights out! Dave on that couch now before I pound you into it!'' Coldly, Dave pulled away from Terezi, who was dazed at the moment. ''Good night,'' he said as he turned towards the couch. After a moment, she smirked. ''Good night''.


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: **Vatala Darkmist** oh stop you! ^v^_

_Ok so, I did some thinking between last chapter and this one, and I also got influenced by a friend, so my original pairings change, so I apologize if there's incoherency between how some characters interacted with each other in the first chapter and how they will act from now on. _

_The pairings will officially be announced later in this chapter P:_

_Also, I'm sorry if sometimes I let the characters turn OOC; the more characters are involved in the same scene the harder it is to manage them all and keep them all in character, but I try my best. _

_Finally, I'm verrrry sorry about typos. I don't re-read my texts. For I am a lazy bum. _

_A friend of mine, the same friend that influenced me to make a few changes, is making a doujin to go with the fanfic. She's done the first page but now she's working on the cover. She will post it on her tumblr account; I will keep you informed!_

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

The next morning, Terezi woke up to the sounds of crows cawing just outside the window. Blinking, she took a while to gather her bearings and sit up. She was basking in Dave's smell, that's how she remembered where she was, and that felt like paradise. It had taken her so long falling asleep the night before because she couldn't suppress her glee at being surrounded by Dave's presence, without him even being there.

She loo-smelled around, and a grin crept up on her lips. The sheets were almost completely torn off, seeing as she'd pulled at them all night trying to melt into them. She was lying down perpendicularly to the bed, curled up against the pillow. Here and there the sheets glistened with a fine coating of saliva, suggesting she'd licked the bed in her sleep.

Terezi put her fingers on her mouth, pretending to feel ashamed. ''Oh no, what's Dave gonna think~~~?'' She grabbed her red-tinted glasses from the nightstand and put them on. At the same time she sniffed a note that was left next to the glasses. She took it, slobbered all over it, and was able to read:

_my bed isnt a sponge, terezi_

_i left with bro_

_well be back soon_

_help urself to whatever_

And he'd written it in red just for her. She allowed herself a quiet, mental squeal as she clutched the note, crumpling it in her hand in the process. She quickly checked outside Dave's room and as a matter of fact, the apartment was empty. Smiling happily, she retreated into the room again. Being alone here meant she could enjoy the delightful smell of Dave's room in peace a little while longer. And nothing could please her more than that.

However, before she made it to the bed, she noticed Dave's laptop was on and he was getting pestered. Curious, she headed over and sat down in front of it. He did say she could help herself to anything. Licking the screen, she read the log.

**arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]**

AC: : 33 *ac sits at the foot of the bed, wiggling her tail, and miaows to wake up the love-struck maiden*

AC: :33 *ac waits in purrplexity as the girl wakes up*

AC: :33 *wake up, m'lady! she says, pawing at the sheets*

AC: :33 *we must discuss something of the utmost impurrtance while your prince is away*

TG: WH4T 1S 1T, LOY4L COURR13R? WH4T N3WS DO YOU BR1NG?

AC: :33 *i have a favour to ask, will you hear out my tail?*

TG: WHY Y3S, S1NC3 YOU H4VE 4LR34DY PRY3D M3 FROM B3D

AC: :33 my deepest apawlogies

AC: :33 **

AC: :33 *i need help making a dream happen fur real*

AC: :33 *only you may help, purrincess, furr you have found love*

TG: 1 4M CONFUS3D

TG: ST4T3 YOUR R3QU3ST CLEARLY NOW, SO TH4T 1 M4Y CONS1D3R IT

AC: :33 terezi i need your help

TG: WHO 1S TH1S T3R3Z1 YOU SP34K OF? 1 4M PR1NC3SS R3D OF THE CROW TR1B3

AC: :33 OO:

AC: :33 *ac's ears perk up*

AC: :33 *ac was feeling hungry before coming here. she thinks about snacking on the crows princess red mentioned*

TG: PR1NC3SS R3D FROWNS

TG: YOU WILL NOT L4Y A P4Y OR 4 F4NG ON THOSE CROWS

TG: TH3Y 4RE OUR NOBL3 P3OPL3

TG: WH4T 1S 1T N3P3T4?

TG: HOW C4N 1 H3LP YOU?

AC: :33 well...

AC: :33 you know about my shipping wall right?

TG: Y34H

AC: :33 i was able to settle on four pairings

TG: O:

TG: R34LLY?

AC: :33 uh huh

AC: :33 and now i want to bring them together, if pawssible.

AC: :33 as afurrmentionned, only you can help me terezi

AC: :33 since you already have a boyfurriend, its easy for you to pawrtake in such an activity

AC: :33 or so i think

TG: H3H3H3

TG: YOU'R3 R1GHT

TG: 1T SOUNDS FUN

AC: :33 so youll help me?

AC: :33 purrity please?

TG: OF COURSE 1 W1LL

AC: :33 O: yaaay!

AC: :33 thanks, terezi! ur a true furriend

TG: C4N D4V3 JO1N 1N?

AC: :33 if he wants to of course! but he cant say anything!

TG: DON'T WORRY H3 WOULDN'T DO TH4T :]

TG: 1T'S NOT COOL TO SN1TCH

AC: :33 ok then! *ac starts purring because she is very happy*

AC: :33 can i come over

AC :33 so we can plan our strategy?

TG: 1 W4S JUST GO1NG TO SUGG3ST TH4T :]

AC: :33 ok ill ask jade to send me over there

AC: :33 see you soon terezi!

AC: :33 *acts rubs herself against the purrincesse's leg before leaving out the door*

**arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]**

Putting aside that Nepeta was a good friend of Terezi's, the blind troll could always be counted on when it was about other people's business and privacy. She chuckled mentally. Even if Nepeta's scheme didn't work, it would surely be fun taking part in it. The Trolls could use a little love too; they needed to lighten up, live a little! Terezi felt like she needed to distribute love now that she'd found it. Nepeta had actually been really insightful when she'd explained her reason to choose her earlier.

Well, now that Nepeta was on her way here, and Dave wasn't back yet, there was only one thing to do. Without further ado, Terezi threw herself onto the mattress and clasped the delectable sheets around her.

''Dave, I'll be at work. Don't even try anything with Terezi, ok?'' Dave ignored his brother as he was handed the grocery bags. ''Take these in, too. Alright, see you later, lil' bro.'' Dirk drove away and Dave watched him as he did, a bored look on his face. That was how he showed his annoyance, but at least he was glad Dirk didn't try strifing him while he was holding the groceries. Finally, he turned around and entered the apartment building.

When he walked in, the first thing he saw was that the couch in the living room had been knocked over. He raised a rhetorical eyebrow out of bewilderment. Terezi wasn't strong enough to do this...even if she was it wasn't her kind of thing to do. As he walked over to the kitchen counter to set down the bags, he heard: ''Dave, you're heeeeere!''

He turned around to see two heads popping from behind the couch. One of them was Terezi, obviously, and the other he recognized as the cat-themed girl from the Troll group. The perky girl was hiding herself from her mouth down, as if she was shy, but it looked like pretend-shyness. His thought was confirmed when she raised her head slightly and he could see the V-shaped grin on her face. ''Sup'', he said. ''Nepeta, right?''

Nepeta smiled widely and nodded. ''Correct!''she exclaimed. ''Sorry for intruding~~~!'' ''It's ok, don't worry about it.'' To this, Terezi squealed and nudged enthusiastically at her friend. ''See? Isn't he dreamy?'' ''He's purretty cute, yeah~!Nepeta said, giggling. I hope he doesn't mind me eating his crows, though...'' Dave flinched imperceptibly. Taking a step towards her, he said: ''you ate the crows?'' Nepeta frowned worriedly before nodding.

''Invite her over more often'', Dave declared simply. If something could get rid of those damn nuisances, he'd be satisfied. Maybe then he could finally catch a full-night sleep for once. If it wasn't Cal waking him up in the middle of the night or in the morning, it was the crows. ''Guess you're not hungry anymore now, huh. We bought lots of stuff, so help yourselves anyway.''

Yup, plenty of healthy, nutritious stuff. Pop-tarts, apple juice, energy bars...A real feast. No diet was more normal in the Strider household, but since all Troll food tasted the same, there were no complaints made. Especially since Nepeta and Terezi were part of the open-minded trolls. The two of them walked over to the counter and gauged the snacks. Coming up behind them, Dave pointed at the pop-tarts. ''You can eat those raw or use the toaster. Do you know how?''

Terezi flatly turned to face him. ''Of course we do! Human machines are really simple to understand, Dave!'' He shrugged and left them alone. When he checked back on them ten minutes later, they were both hunched over the counter, in front of the toaster, staring at it intently. ''Maybe...what about this lever here?'' ''What lever? I can't see anything, hold on.''

Dave was behind Terezi in a second and stopped her from licking the toaster. For one, it was dangerous and second, it was nasty. ''Watch.'' He pushed the handle down, at least they'd managed to insert the poptarts inside correctly. Terezi and Nepeta watched in awe, as Dave strolled away again. This time, he sat down at the table, doing the _polite _thing of staying with them as they ate.

''It's so gooooooooood~!''Nepeta cheered. ''And this red goo inside, Terezi added, it's perfect. It couldn't get any better than this.'' Dave watched them both, amused without showing it. Well, there were always poptarts to be found somewhere in this place so they would never miss out. So Terezi could eat her fill too. ''What happened to the couch, anyway?''Dave asked.

''Oh that!''Terezi said as Nepeta looked down shyly. I was on the couch, trying to couch some of your smell, when Nepeta came in. She tackle-greeted me and that's how the couch got knocked over. Her pounces are really powerful. Not even Equius can withstand them. Ehehe...'' ''Sowwy~!''Nepeta exclaimed, an apologetic smile on her face. Dave shrugged, meaning he wasn't angry. He was relieved Terezi hadn't been standing close to the flat-inch screen, though.

''There are reason you came over?''Dave asked at Nepeta's intention. The trolls glanced at each other quickly, although Dave missed nothing of it, noticing the exchange with his sharp eyes. Terezi smiled mischievously as she leaned over the table, closer to Dave, and said: ''we're planning our strategy.'' ''For what?'' ''Oh?''Terezi raised an eyebrow, leaning back and crossing her arms knowingly. A big grin was plastered on her face. ''Wouldn't you like to know?''

Dave didn't reply. He knew he didn't have to; if he just kept staring calmly at her soon she'd cave him and tell him whatever it was she was hiding. He didn't even had to try. It was simply the Strider effect. ''Oh, Dave, I was going to tell you anyway!''she slurred. ''So you can stop staring at me unless you plan on taking off the shades and letting me smell your delicious eyes.'' Dave's silence convinced her he wouldn't be doing that any time soon. She pursed her lips.

''So?''Dave let out, reminding her she still hadn't answered the question. Terezi's ''frustration'' seemed to dissipate instantly and she grinned again. ''Nepeta and I decide to be matchmakers, and make the pairings she ships get together.'' Nepeta nodded eagerly at her words, a big smile on her lips. ''We were counting on your help, actually...''

''I don't really nose around in people's business like that'', Dave answered casually. ''Suuure you don't, mister diary-reader'', Terezi said with a smirk. Dave twitched slightly. She had him there. ''What pairings are we talking about here?'' Nepeta squealed, raising her hand. ''Let me answer that one, Terezi! Since I ship so many people together, it was really hard settling with one matesprit for each person. But, I was able to in the end!''

''Let me hear it'', Dave said.

''First off,

Equius and Aradia; he's been so sad since they broke up...I want them to get back together! Sharing our feelings in the robot pile won't do anymore! I know they'd both be happy together and I want to help Equius, he's my moirail after all!

Next,

Sollux and Feferi; they're so cute together but when Sollux ''died'' it kinda got in the way of their relationship! Now it's like they're too stupid to realize how they feel about each other! I have to do something about it.

Third,

Gamzee and Tavros. They're also uber kyute together, but Tavros is too innocent and Gamzee too slow to see it!

And finally,

Vriska and that friend of yours, John! There was a time when I thought it wasn't going to happen, but now I know that even they think they got over each other, it can't be that simple! John has been kinda distant with her since we got here, but that only goes to show how he feels!''

Dave hadn't even lifted an eyebrow the whole time Nepeta was talking, not even at the mention of the gay pairing. But when she mentioned John, that's when he said: ''not sure i want Egderp getting together with that spider girl.'' ''I knew he'd be sceptic, Terezi whispered to her friend. That's why I told you to save that one for last.''

Nepeta frowned pensively. ''You may not agree with it, but it's purretty obvious they like each other. Don't you want your friend to be happy?'' Terezi looked back at Dave and Nepeta. Deciding to side with Dave for a bit, she asked: ''what makes you so sure Vriska still likes him?'' ''It's just a feeling! I can't _explain _my ships, that's not how it works! All I know, is that the couples I've listed like _like_ each other, and they need someone to bring them together. They need matchmakers.''

Terezi glanced at Dave anxiously. ''I already decided I'd help her, she said. What about you, Dave? It'll be fun!'' He looked up at her and stared at her for a moment, quietly. ''Sure, I'll help. I mean sure, making a total embarrassment of ourselves and risking to put everyone in a awkward situation while poking in our friends' businesses; why the Hell not? Count me in.''

Terezi's smile grew until her happiness exceeded maximum capacity and she threw herself in Dave's arms. Nepeta jumped around giddily, smiling victoriously. Dave didn't budge as Terezi held and thanked him, but a unnoticeable disappointed look crept up on his face. _So much for staying just the two of us this month._

''Here, this'll help for now'', Dave said as he turned on the tv. A little while after their conversation, they'd settled in the living room. Dave had fixed the couch and the three of them took place on it, Nepeta in the middle, leaving the girlfriend and the boyfriend on opposite sides. On the screen appeared the Netflix channel. Dave navigated to the tv shows section while the girls watched in silent awe and curiosity.

''This could be good educational material, he said. Watching it could help, never know.'' He selected a teen series and left as it started. He couldn't standing watching that crap, but he thought the girls might actually like it and get inspired or something. He retreated to his room, taking one last glance towards the girls. They were both staring intently at the screen, growing more and more fascinated. (Terezi had slobbered all over the screen earlier, allowing her to see.) His stare lingered on her. Maybe this would give her ideas about their own couple...

Once in his room, he sat down in front of his laptop and opened his Pesterchum. Ah, just the guy he wanted.

**turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 9: 24 pm**

TG: john

TG: watch out

EB: O: for what?

TG: just sayin

EB: /: dave you saying that and then being all cryptic doesnt really help me in any way

TG: so how are things over there

EB: changing the subject, are we?

EB: everything's fine

EB: gamzee hasn't turned my house into a sopor slime hotbox yet, so that's good

EB: karkat's having a little trouble adjusting to life in a human house :L

TG: have you talked to the spider-themed girl recently

EB: another change of subject?

EB: ...no, why?

TG: just askin

EB: :/ you asking that and being all cryptic doesn't help me in any way

EB: haha wow déjà vu

They chatted together for a while until Dave heard screams coming from the living room. He typed in a quick ''gtg'' before leaving his laptop and flying out of his room. He saw Terezi and Nepeta kneeling side by side, merely inches away from the screens. They looked completely absorbed with the show. So the screams he'd heard had just been them squealing like a bunch of girls. What? A bunch of _human _girls, duh!

They looked at each simultaneously. ''Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'' ''Don't know, are you?'' ''I think so! We're going to have...'' In unison, they finished:

''A trial of courage!''

* * *

_AN: Good? Bad? Review, plz~_

_*ahem* A trial of courage is that thing where a group of friends pair up in teams of two and they have to walk through a cemetary (or other scary place) at night and they can't back out. It's the perfect place for the seeds of LOVE to bloom. *leeeeeeeeeeaves*_


	4. Chapter 3

AN:** Vatala Darkmist **thank youu very much honestly, you're too kind^^ **Natalli Adine** yeahhh, I was skimming through previous chapters and I made some pretty embarrassing mistakes...I only have one homestucker friend and I don't want to make her correct the story, I'm writing it so she can enjoy it. But what I've done is shameful and from now on I'll re-read my chapters after writing them :) hopefully that'll be enough. Thank you for the review! **1 SP34K L1K3 TH1S **Hmm, well, I always thought that stretched the story, making it seem longer than it really is, you know? But, I'll pick it up, it does make dialogue easier to follow :) Thank you! **XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX **: 3 3 My thanks, furriend~

Ok, sorry this update took longer than usual...I started summer school and...well, yeah -_- BUT I WILL TRY TO NOT TAKE MORE THAN A WEEK TO UPDATE IN THE FUTURE

Also, last time I wrote Sollux I completely forgot to write in his lisp. Oh well, better late than never.

=== VM: Get on with this already.

* * *

The trial was set to three days later; the girls were too excited to wait any longer. Nepeta left the Strider home saying she would notify everyone of the event. Some of the trolls- who won't be named – weren't interested in participating, but Nepeta was able to convince them with Terezi's help. Said troll was very good at convincing.

Soon, the fateful night came; the kids and the trolls gathered at the chosen location. It was a wide, old graveyard, that wasn't in use since a few centuries. They had to travel far to reach it but, it was the perfect place. The cemetery was deserted, thus no one would stop them from ''trespassing''. It also made it all the more spooky, which was the point here.

The groups arrived at ten in the evening. They'd eaten out before, on the road, so the mood was pretty relaxed. Even though there was still silence and tension between some people. The gates to the cemetery were closed and the group of friends stood in front of them. Nepeta faced them all like a leader: this was her idea after all.

''Thank you all for coming~! The trial will soon begin, but, first we have to make the teams.''

Terezi joined her in front, holding Nepeta's blue helmet in her hands. Inside were little strips of papers with the names of the participants written on them. The two accomplices locked eyes briefly. Terezi nodded at her before saying:

''I'll draw the names. I can't be held responsible if you don't like your teammate.''

She snickered mentally. Nobody could actually hold her accountable: she was blind, it wasn't as if she could rig the draw and choose the pairs if she wanted to. But, she counted on one thing; they always forgot she could smell things -most of the time they only remembered she could taste them - and so they wouldn't suspect her of smelling the names on the papers before pulling them. That was why Nepeta had chosen her to draw.

She pulled out a pair of strips, licked it – it wouldn't look natural if she didn't – and announced:

''First team...Sollux and Feferi!''

The land dweller and the sea dweller looked at each other. Feferi smiled happily and Sollux turned a little yellow, turning his head away and rubbing the back of his neck.

''Gueth we're together then...''

''Yeah! We're going to have lots of fun~!''

''That's one happy couple'', Terezi declared loud and clear. ''Next team...''

She rummaged through the helmet, trying to mask her concentration on smelling the names, and exclaimed:

''Gamzee and Tavros!''

Tavros, while busy being flustered, felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

''Heyy, brother...we're a team, hear that?''

''Uhh...y-yeah, looks like it...'', Tavros stuttered while trying to smile normally.

''Man, I am just motherfucking happy about that.''

''M-me too...''

Nepeta and Terezi glanced at each other, smirking. This was going well so far. Terezi pulled out another paper and said:

''Third team is...Kanaya and Rose!''

The two friends looked at each other, nodding.

''I look forward to this event'', Kanaya said. ''It sounds interesting.''

''There's really not much to it, unless you believe in ghosts and the undead.''

''Don't you?''

''Well, I saw my deceased cat come back to life, so I guess that makes me a believer.''

''I was right in assuming this would be fun, then.''

''Aradia and Equius!''

Equius stiffened, sweat beading on his forehead. He glanced at Aradia but, she was looking ahead, not even sparing him a glance. _How dare she refuse to look at someone of my stature? That is unacceptable. I must...remedy to this. _He approached her and said:

''Now that we are a team, you will follow my orders.''

That wasn't what he wanted to say. The words had just flown out of his mouth. Aradia stared at him and the output of his sweat increased.

''Leadership isn't required in this game but, ok. I don't mind.''

Equius blushed a deep blue.

''Yes. You have no choice but to not mind, in any case.''

Aradia blinked before turning away and Equius fell silent

''Vriska and John!''

Momentarily startled, John looked over at where Vriska stood, arms crossed. She did the same shortly after and their eyes met. John waved at her, smiling shyly. After a moment, Vriska smirked and lifted her chin at him as a greeting, keeping her arms as they were. She pretended not to pay him any more attention but, she glanced at him now and then when he wasn't aware.

Terezi pulled out two more papers and said:

''Nepeta and I are together, what a coincidence!''

Somewhere amongst the participants, Dave mentally facepalmed.

''Jade and Eridan!''

Jade winced at the name. She liked to think of herself as a patient, kind person, but if there was one person she couldn't stand, it was Eridan. What's more, he always flirted with her whenever he got the chance. Although, he flirted with pretty much everyone. The pompous sea dweller stalked up to the unassuming human and said:

''Hey Jade. You've been busy.''

''Hi, Eridan. What do you mean by that?''she replied.

''You haven't replied to my messages lately...''

He seemed to turn sheepish before retrieving his countenance and finishing his sentence:

''So I guessed you were busy.''

She'd been avoiding him, as a matter of fact. But, Jade was too soft to just say something like that to someone's face. Squirming a little, she nervously answered:

''Yeah, totally. I've been busy, busy, busy! Might as well call me Ms. Busy!''

There were only two people left. And those particular people understood that very well, as well as what it entailed. At the same time, Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas thought to themselves: _Crap, that means I'm stuck with..._They looked at each other, Karkat with a glare and Dave with a bored face concealing his true thoughts.

''Alright, coupl-erm, I mean, teams! Spread out, and don't come back before two whole hours!''

The teams went their separate ways, while the Terezi-Nepeta and Dave-Karkat pairs stayed behind. Both had a few words to have with one another.

''Hey, Terezi, you didn't tell me about this'', Dave started.

''Yeah, you didn't tell ME about it either. Why the Hell am I paired with this douche?''

''Pleeease, Karkat'', Terezi replied, ''don't you understand the concept of random chance? It was a draw, it's not like I had any hand in it!''

''Oh really? Your gullible chump of a boyfriend might buy that bs, but I'm sweeps ahead of falling for it. I know it was fixed.''

Terezi actually seemed a little startled by his claim, and then she pursed her lips at him suspiciously.

''How much do you know exactly?''

''I know all about Nepeta's and your little plan; so I know what this is about too.''

''How did you know?''Nepeta gasped.

''Really, it's not that hard to figure out. You are the main planner, you've obviously, and _intentionally_, selected specific pairings and finally you've got us all running around in this place meant for human cliche romance scenarios.''

''Darn..., you've actually outsmarted me...'', Terezi said pensively.

''Oh no, Terezi!''Nepeta cried. ''It's me he saw through!''

''Yeah, but seriously who cares? I don't care about your little shenanigans and if you're worried I'll tell you can think again 'cause I'm not the kind of senseless fuck who'd do that. The point of this conversation was asking why I'm teamed with Strider.''

''What? Did you have someone else in mind?''

''As a matter of fact, yes: anyone _but _him. I thought it was established by now that we both hate each other. And I _do _mean platonic, non-kismesis hate.''

Terezi sighed with exaggeration, before glancing back at Nepeta. Said girl shook her head vigorously in response to a silent question. Terezi faced Karkat again and said:

''Look, there's a reason why we put you and Dave together. But, we can't tell you. And now that we know that you know about our plan, it's even more reason. Dave knows too so it's only natural you be in cahoots with him.''

''No one's in cahoots with anyone, don't use that word.''

''Sorry. Are you done with your tantrum now or should we check back on you in an hour?''

''Don't be a smart-ass, Terezi.''

''Don't be a baby, Karkat.''

Terezi couldn't hold back a grin as Karkat glared at her. During the whole conversation Dave had remained quiet, only observing, and not particularly caring, about the development of the debate. Especially since, of course, they'd gone off-subject, which was always to be expected from trolls. He only cared about the part where his girlfriend would tell him why they weren't a team, and since he'd gathered she wouldn't, at least not yet, he was pretty much good to go.

''Strider, don't you have anything to say? Come on, shithead, for once we agree on something, let's help each other out, why the fuck not?''

Dave looked up at Terezi and casually said:

''Do you need help with anything?''

Terezi beamed at him.

''Actually, if you two could keep an eye on some of the teams, that'd be great. That's what Nepeta and I will be doing. Follow them and if something seems wrong try to fix it before the mood gets down.''

''Kay, we'll do that. Which teams?''

''Your pick'', Terezi answered with a smile.

''Hey, assholes, I'm still here'', Karkat cut in. ''I get to pick the teams.''

Dave shrugged. Nepeta raised her hand suddenly and exclaimed:

''Wait! Before you choose, I want to put dibs on Equius and Aradia!''

''Well, obviously, I wasn't going to take them. He's your fucking moirail of course you'd want him.''

''Thanks, Karkles~~~!''

Karkat huffed, crossing his arms. Something then seemed to strike him, and he began ranting:

''Ok, I know I said that but that doesn't mean I'm choosing Gamzee's team, ok? You girls take that one I'm not helping those two get together, it'd be too weird.''

''Why?''

''Just because. Strider probably wants to keep an eye on Egbert anyway, so we'll take his team.''

Terezi and Nepeta looked at each other in agreement.

''Alright. That leaves you with the Sollux-Feferi team. The Jade-Eridan and Kanaya-Rose teams don't need to be monitored. The only rule is: don't let yourselves be seen.''

''Good luck~~~!''

''Jegus, why...''

The four of them entered the gates of the cemetery. Once in, they turned opposite directions and marched on deeper into the graveyard. They had to catch up to the teams, first; they'd lost ten minutes already talking. Night had completely fallen now and the silvery moon hung high, barely shedding any light on the lot. The setting was perfect. Now, let's check on those teams...

When came the time to split ways, John and Vriska had headed towards the end of the cemetery, at the far back. Half-way, the small vegetation – bushes, small trees, etc – gradually became thicker until it reached a full-fledged wood. That was the edge of the cemetery; beyond that was nothing but a large, dense forest that led to an unknown location. However, the forest was not what interested our first couple.

As soon as they ventured on their own, Vriska had manifested her interest in finding the crypts of the cemetery. John then told her there probably wouldn't be any crypts, but possibly tombs and that they'd probably be at the far end. So, that's where they had gone. There were quite a few, the most recent placed first. Of course, the thief of light wanted to visit the oldest one.

She walked at a fast, constant pace, while John followed suit. They had barely exchanged any words since splitting up with the rest. Vriska had a slight smile on her face, the kind of mischievous smile she had when she was about to achieve something. As for John, he was desperately searching for a conversation topic, to break the silence even if he seemed like the only one affected by it.

''Hey, Vriska...why is it you want to enter a tomb again?''

''Isn't it obvious?''

''Not really...''

''Because!''

She stopped abruptly and faced him squarely. Her eyes were shining and she had a smirk as she explained:

''There's bound to be sweet treasure in there for us to loot, duh!''

She was imagining grandiose figures were buried there with all their possessions and naturally wanted to rob them, being the kind of person she was. Her pile of treasures had gotten thin lately, she needed to refurbish it. John seemed to hesitate before saying:

''I don't know what you're expecting but the only thing we'll find down there is probably a coffin with a decomposed body. And...it's kind of illegal to grave rob.''

''John, don't be so boring. Besides, this place is so old, it's not like anyone cares about the law here anymore. Anyway, only important people are buried in a tomb, right? So there's got to be some interesting stuff.''

''Yeah, but it's not the kind of important you're picturing, like pirates or warlords...they're probably just rich people who were able to afford a tomb for their family.''

''Exactly, what do rich people have? Money. And that's what we're going to find, if nothing else.''

''Yes, but...''

He thought of telling her that even if they still had their fortune at their time of death, it was most likely willed away or in the worst case scenario, lost. The point was that it wasn't buried with them. He decided on not saying anything. Why ruin her fun? He didn't mind following her after all and it gave them something to do. But, then he thought that she might be disappointed if she kept her expectations high and in the end didn't find anything. Then, what was better? Bursting her bubble himself or waiting until she faced the disappointment herself?

''Are you making faces at me?''

Snapping out of his thoughts, John looked at her wide-eyed.

''Huh?''he let out.

''You were making weird faces'', she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

''Oh, sorry. I was thinking that...maybe you'll be disappointed by what's inside the tomb. I wasn't sure if I should tell you...''

Vriska looked at him before smirking.

''So that's it? Sheeeeeeeesh, John, you're way too nice! Look, it wouldn't be the first time a treasure-hunt would end in a dud for me. I'm a veteran at this, you know? I've faced empty chests and vaults before, don't worry. But, there's always a fifty-fifty chance so that means we have to check anyway.''

She waited for his answer, instead of instantly leaving in a rush. He smiled a little. Now he was a bit more certain this would end well. In any case, Vriska wouldn't be peeved and he didn't have to look like a jerk. He nodded and she grinned smugly before turning and continuing to walk towards the end of the cemetery. Finally, they reached the first row of tombs. Vriska looked around, excitement making her skin shiver.

''Let's find the oldest one'', she said.

''Ok! It should be the last one in the back.''

It wasn't that hard to spot: it was placed on a small slope at the end of a small path bordered by trees. A part of the roof had caved in, and the old rocks composing the walls had almost turned black with time. Vines were growing along the walls, some reaching past the roof. As to be expected, the entrance to the tomb was condemned. The door was made of the same rock as the walls and was about five inches large. Meaning it was heavy and nearly impossible to pry open.

They halted in front of the door. After studying it for about half a second, Vriska headed straight towards it and gave it a push. It didn't budge, even when John came to give her a hand. Vriska let out a cry of frustration as John took a few steps back to examine the tomb. He suddenly got an idea and a smile spread across his face.

''Vriska, I have an idea.''

''Really? John, if you somehow get us in there your name will be in my good books forever.''

John chuckled a little before motioning her to come closer. Eyes shining from anticipation, she gladly obliged. As for him, he seemed to hesitate about something.

''Well, what's your idea?''

''Uh, give me your hand.''

She looked at him inquisitively before holding out her hand. He grabbed it – if he waited too long out of useless bashfulness it'd only make things awkward – and right after a strong wind surrounded them and lifted them off the ground. John felt Vriska squeeze his hand tighter at the moment of liftoff, no doubt from the unexpectedness. He made them land on the roof of the tomb; it was a bit too delicate to enter through the breach.

He let go of Vriska's hand as soon as they retrieved footing. He thought maybe she'd say something, or maybe he should say something, but then he heard a distinct thud and realized Vriska had already jumped down through the hole in the roof. She was looking up at him with an impatient look.

''Come on, John! It was cool how you got us up but how long are you going to just stand there?''

''Sorry! I'll be right down!''

He let out a tired sigh. Here he was, making a big deal out of every little thing. He needed to calm down. So what if he kind of thought he sort of liked this girl at one point? That was long ago and he'd come to terms with it. Or so he thought. The same was likely true for her as well, so he needed to stop acting like a...well, some sort of lame-o who can't act normally when his crush is around. Yeah. Basically he needed to get his shit together fast.

He dropped down to the floor, joining Vriska. She gave him a quick smirk before facing the few steps that led to the inner door of the tomb. That one was considerably less massive and could be pushed open. The both of them were able to make it budge together. Before they entered, Vriska looked at him and asked:

''Ready?''

He nodded firmly. He was getting a little excited about this actually. She smirked as she understood what he was feeling and they both entered the tomb.

Not far from the tomb, in the shadows, hid two mysterious figures. Ok, no, they weren't mysterious. They were just Karkat and Dave, hiding from the John-Vriska team, whom they'd found and followed here. Unsurprisingly, Karkat seemed in a crabby mood. Coming out of hiding, he grumbled:

''Great, we finally find them, follow them all the way here and now this. We can't get in there without Egbert's windy thing. And I can't believe I had to see what I just saw. Seriously, how your friend can be interested in that backstabbing psycho fucking boggles my mind.''

Dave didn't answer him. He was thinking of ways to get inside the tomb. It shouldn't be that hard; he'd faced a tougher climb before, but even if he did manage to get up to the roof, it would be hard to hide once inside. There probably wouldn't be much space and their steps would echo too. Well, he could do it; he was Dave Strider after all. But, with Karkat with him, this was bound to end badly. _It feels weird to spy on Egderp anyway. _

''Let's go. We'll check on our other team. They look like they'll be fine anyway.''

''Oh how fucking swell. After just getting here we're just going to turn back. That's the best fucking thing I've ever heard. Strider, you're going on my honour roll, right under fuck you.''

''That guy, Sollux, he's your bro or something, right? Then you should be happy to check on him.''

''That's not how it works for trolls, dumbass. And we're not bros, he annoys the shit out of me. Goddamn, bipolar asshat.''

''Yeah, sure. That's why you were crying your eyes out when you thought he died.''

''Who the fuck told you that? Seriously, I want to know so I can thank them for feeding you all that horseshit.''

''You seem tense, you should walk it off. A nice walk will help you calm down.''

Before Karkat could retort, Dave silenced him with his hand. He seemed concentrated as if listening in on a nearby sound. Karkat noticed and stopped struggling. When Dave let go of him he asked:

''What's wrong, Strider?''

''Nothing, I thought I'd heard something.''

Karkat looked around, eyes narrowing.

''Let's go'', he said after a while. ''It might be Terezi and I don't want her finding us wasting time here.''

He walked away and Dave followed. There was a small smile on his lips. There never was any sound. But, he'd gotten Karkat to finally shut up and get a move on. Dave looked back at the tomb. _You're on your own, John. _The two of them set off to find the Sollux-Feferi team. Almost half-an-hour had passed since the start of the trial.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: **Vatala Darkmist **LOLL your comment made me giggle to myself hehe. Don't worry, though, Dave's not the kind of guy who'd get jealous over something so petty. It's hard for me to picture him jealous at all O: That won't be the source of their issues later on...but let's not dwell upon that now ;) Thank you for your devoted reviewing, you're amazing~ **Guest **whoever you are, your review made me smile :) thank you!

Just one specification this time: I'm up to date with Homestuck. I've even gone through some old pages, so I know what's what. But, I do plan on changing a few things here and there and bending a few things to allow the story to evolve better. For example, I know that since Aradia became a god tier, she became happy and bubbly (sort of) but I'm going to make her keep her kind of depressed personality. For one, it's easier for me to keep her in character that way since I haven't seen enough of his new persona to imitate it well.

Also I'm personally not satisfied with this chapter, but enjoy anyway!

* * *

At some point during the night, a thick shroud of fog spread itself over the cemetery, surrounding the grounds and snaking between the trees and the gravestones. At this time, the moon had completely retreated behind the clouds and it was pitch black out; thus, and also because of the fog, it was impossible to see at even an inch in front of oneself. As such, anyone trying to make their way around a cemetery would find the task to be difficult.

Equius was facing this problem as he manoeuvred between rows and columns of gravestones, trying not to bump on any of them and accidentally break them by doing so. What's more, he was trying to keep up with Aradia, who weirdly, didn't seem to have any problem walking around. In fact, she was a few steps ahead of him and kept proceeding forward, not slowed down by the fog nor the graves. She didn't walk particularly fast, however, her pace was simply constant.

_Should I beckon her to wait? No, I couldn't possibly reveal that a mere nighttime walk is challenging to me. This would be unfitting for someone of my position. _Those thoughts coursed through Equius' mind, making his progression even harder as he was more preoccupied and paid less attention to his surroundings. He glanced at Aradia in front of him, and realized with horror that he couldn't see her anymore: she'd gone too far from him.

He stopped, mortified. Sweat started beading on his forehead and – blast! - he didn't have any towels with him to wipe it off. He wondered if he should just ignore the obstacles and dash straight forward in hopes of catching up to Aradia. But, what if she had made a turn since then? Perhaps, if he waited here, she could return to him once she realized he was gone. Then again, she might've gotten lost as well! That last possibility was by far the worse.

He imagined her lost on her own and his jaw and fists clenched. _Fear not, Aradia! I'll find you. You've strayed from my path but I will not let it be so for long. _He took a step forward and walked straight into a gravestone. Toppling over it, he soon fell face down as the stone tumbled and gave way. He ended up on the ground, sprawled atop a pile of crumbled stone and dust. Damned things. At least, no one had seen his ridicule spectacle.

''What are you doing?''

That hollow, yet alluring voice...! The situation couldn't get any worse; Aradia had found her way back to him and caught him while in this embarrassing altercation. If this continued he would be soaked with sweat soon. He hurriedly pried himself from the destroyed tombstone and stood up. Still, even as he looked around he couldn't make out the peasant blood troll in the darkness. He took off his glasses and squinted his eyes.

'' Are you ok? Is there something wrong with your eyes?''

Aradia finally detached herself from the shadow, right in front of him. She'd been so close and yet this blasted fog still masked her. He brought his hand up to his forehead to wipe the sweat beads and brutally paused, thinking twice and lowering his arm. He was looking at Aradia, standing up overly straight, to the point where he looked like a stick.

''This, this is...I was distracted by a sound and...This is not...'', he sputtered out, trying to find excuses for his accident.

''You would see better if you didn't wear your shades'', she cut him.

Walking up to him, she took the shades he had put back on earlier while he watched, utterly frozen. His face flushed blue as she removed the accessory and offered it for him to hold. After a moment, he realized she was looking at him more intently. Before he got too caught up in his fantasies, he realized it was because he still hadn't accepted the shades from him. Squirming and fidgeting, he grabbed the glasses and unintentionally crushed them between his fingers.

''Uh...Oh, fiddlesticks.''

He discarded the glasses, letting them drop on the ground. He was exhausted and fed up with himself and his tom-foolery. Fortunately, Aradia didn't seem to care too much about it. She seemed to be looking over his shoulder, actually. And he noticed she was a little tense all of a sudden. He glanced behind him but saw nothing.

''What, what is it?''

''You've disturbed the spirits resting in this place when you destroyed that tombstone.''

''I...have?''

''Yes. It seems they are getting restless. I'm trying to calm them down.''

''Oh. I...Is there something I can do? I mean, if, if you think so, you could instruct me perhaps.''

''For now, we should get moving. I'm unable to put them back to rest. They will be coming after us soon.''

''So, does this mean you're...taking command?''

''I'm just stating the best course of action. You can choose not to follow it. But, if you stay you'll be haunted. If you think about it that way you have no other choice.''

''Yes, that is perfect.''

It was sublimely distorted. That he was pushed against a wall with no other option but to obey her orders. It sent tingles through his spine. And, of course, made him sweat. He didn't have time, nor the means, to dry himself off; Aradia had already gone off on her own and he made sure not to lose sight of her this time, tailing her closely.

Somewhere in the vicinity, Terezi and Nepeta were desperately trying to keep up with their first pair. The fog tampered with odours as well, so both of them – Nepeta having a keen nose – found themselves almost unable to keep a practical distance from the couple. They took a breather while Aradia and Equius spoke together.

''Augh, this is so annoying, I can't even smell them!''Terezi raged.

It was really infuriating. She was always able to paint vivid portraits of her surroundings with smell but right now the only colour she sensed was white. White, white, white, everywhere! _Stupid fog! _Nepeta was equally ticked off. She desperately wanted to see how things were going for her moirail and with this fog she couldn't see him, let alone help him.

''Terezi, what do we do? I don't even know if they're still here!''

''I can't tell either...But, I heard their voices not long ago. Something about ghosts...'', she said, bewildered.

''Ghosts? Are they being chased by ghosts?Nepeta asked, shocked. We can't let ghosts ruin their date! Terezi, we have to do something!''

Terezi pursed her lips pensively. This was becoming challenging, but in a way, it made things interesting for her. She could pretend she was pursuing a felon, as a member of the legislacerators. It was easy for her to get into the role and she pushed up her tinted glasses up her nose. She walked around, stroking the tombstones she brushed past. Bringing her fingers to her lips each time, she tried to get a taste of either Aradia or Equius. Finally, she was struck by an image of the two of them leaving the area she and Nepeta were currently in.

''Follow me, Nepeta. We can catch them if we hurry.''

''Ok! Lead the way, Terezi!''

Meanwhile, at the same time Terezi and Nepeta were running around searching for the Aradia-Equius team, Gamzee and Tavros were entering the woods at the end of the cemetery. After the teams had split, back when the fog hadn't fallen upon the cemetery, they'd ventured out at random, no specific destination in mind. Without noticing they'd reached the woods and entered them, and before long they were walking in the forest, past the edge of the cemetery.

Tavros walked closely to Gamzee, sticking to him out of fear. The fog between the trees made every branch seem like it was coming out of nowhere to rip at him and the pitch darkness made everything seem eerie and hostile. There were many sounds, none of them recognizable, not to humans, not to trolls. At least, they sounded out of this universe to him. And though he was able to communicate with beats and as such shouldn't be afraid, he was still scared out of his mind.

He shivered slightly and shot frantic glances everywhere. He shyly looked up at Gamzee, looking for some sort of comfort. Not to be comforted, but seeing the taller troll's dazed grin – meaning he wasn't scared at all – reassured him. Gamzee looked like he was walking along candy lane, like he wasn't affected by any of the spooky atmosphere. It was the polar opposite of Tavros, but that's just what the small troll needed.

There was suddenly a shrill sound resembling some sort of shriek. Tavros yelped softly, grabbing unto Gamzee's arm instinctively. When it dawned upon him what he had done he turned brown in the face. Letting go of Gamzee's arm meekly, he looked at his feet as he said:

''Sorry, Gamzee, I um...''

''Chill, TavBro, it's all good. I'm all good. You look a little tense though, brother.''

''U-um, actually...''

''Ohhh, I get it, you're cold.''

Tavros smiled desperately; Gamzee really didn't get it even after all that. Oh well. He was actually cold, as a matter of fact. He was just wearing a light jacket and it had gotten kind of damp because of the fog. It wasn't an especially warm night either. Still, Gamzee hadn't noticed how terrified he'd been at all. Well, he couldn't really be blamed; all his attention was probably focused on something else, like...The sounds of the forests? Anyway, it wasn't like Tavros could ever be angry at him for anything, ever!

''Yeah, I'm kinda cold...''

''Aww, let's get our motherfucking cuddle on then, TavBro...'', Gamzee slurred.

Halfway through his sentence, Gamzee looped his arm around Tavros' waist and pulled him close. The younger troll's surprised squeak was stifled as his mouth was pressed against Gamzee's side. Gamzee looked down at him, a dumb smile on his face as he asked:

''All better, bro?''

''Y-y-yeah, it's much better now. T-thanks, Gamz.''

''No motherfucking problem, motherfucker.''

''G-Gamzee, are we lost?''

''Well I don't know TavBro, it's like, we might be lost to some place but not to another place, you know?''

''Huh?''

''Heyyy don't worry about it, TavBro. Whatever place you wanna go back to we'll find it, alright?''

Tavros looked up at him curiously, head titled adorably. Gamzee looked confident, in a drunken kind of way, and if he thought they'd find their way back somehow, then they would. In any case, whatever they came across in the forest, Tavros was sure his companion could handle it. He realized his fear was gone since a while, probably ever since they'd started talking. Maybe he could enjoy the walk in the meantime, until they got back.

After all, he really loved spending time with Gamzee. He felt comfortable with him, or better, he felt...well, better! It's like he wasn't weak, little Tavros anymore. He felt...larger than life. Just being around Gamzee made him feel like that. It was probably the person with whom he enjoyed to be the most. And though this wasn't exactly the typical place to hang out, it really didn't matter as long as Gamzee was here. That's the conclusion he came to as he thought to himself quietly.

''Maan, this fog, I mean, who went and asked it to come here like that?''

''Erm, I think it's-''

''Shh, don't say anything, motherfucker. You'll ruin the miracle.''

''Sorry! But, do you really think fog is that amazing, Gamzee? I mean, people can't see because of it and, it may cause accidents or something.''

''Yeah but that's not its fault you know, if motherfuckers didn't try to fight the miracles all the time maybe. Look at us, TavBro, we're not getting up into some accidents here.''

''Yeah, I guess you're right.''

''Honk'', Gamzee smiled.

Tavros couldn't help chuckling, but with him it sounded more like giggling, no matter how he tried to cover it up. With a shy smile, he replied:

''Honk.''

Gamzee's stupid smile stretched and once again he pulled Tavros against him, making the poor thing squeal like a mouse. At this rate, it wouldn't be fear of wild animals besting him, it'd be a stroke. He was happy though. He'd been worried at first, when Nepeta had sent the invitation. Worried that something might happen to his friends. And, well, just afraid really. He was a scaredy cat, when it all came down to it. _This trial of courage is really easy after all_.

''Heyyy, TavBro, look! Another miracle!''

Startled, Tavros looked up. He followed Gamzee's glazed stare to a spot between the trees. The mist had began clearing and the moon – which had replaced it – was shedding some light through the treetops. In this newly found visibility, Tavros was able to make out two orbs floating in the darkness. Eyes, cold eyes, and pearly white fangs. Tavros froze, as it dawned upon him that there was a wolf right in front of them.

There was in the cemetery a spot reserved for a garden. Granted, it was old, but it remained the most welcoming place the graveyard had to offer. It was bordered by a fence that was once ebony, but had rusted and bent with time. There was a small pond that hadn't dried out but was almost overrun by weeds. Between the two benches in the garden, only one was still usable. If one wasn't too put off by the grim exterior, one would find a certain charm to the place.

Sollux and Feferi had found the special location before the mist settled in the cemetery. Upon seeing it, Feferi had been delighted and suggested that they spend the required time there. Sollux liked the idea of sitting out the trial – which he thought was a moronic idea in the first place. So, they'd sat down on the bench, facing the pond, and chatted.

At first, Sollux was a bit hesitant to speak, but it was hard to stay shy when Feferi was so sociable and enthusiastic. Before long, the awkwardness was gone.

''It feelth like we're back in the old pile of hornth...'' Sollux said.

He was referring to Gamzee's pile of horns back on their meteor, before it was destroyed. They used to just lie there and talk for hours, mostly about sappy stuff. Right now, he was starting to feel comfortable like he did back then. Comfortable emotionally, not physically speaking. The pile of horns had nothing physically comfortable about it.

''Now that you mention it, yeah!''Feferi exclaimed with a smile.

''Except without the metal edgeth jabbing uth everywhere and the hornth going off all the time'', he added with a frown.

His frown increased. The more he thought about it, the more that damn pile brought back unwanted memories. Besides the discomfort, there was obviously all the misfortune that had befallen them one day when they were discussing feelings in the pile. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his anger in check. That sort of thing...it was hard to get over even if everything was alright now.

''What's wrong, Sollux?''

Snapping out of his thoughts, the Gemini looked at Feferi. She was looking at him worriedly and he realized he'd been spaced out with a frown on his face for a while now. He shifted a little, looking away.

''Thorry, ff, it was a bad idea to bring up the pile.''

He reconsidered his words and seemed to get more aggravated. Small red and blue sparks crackled in the air around him as he progressively got angrier and angrier.

''And, of courthe, I'm the one who brought it up, obviouthly I'd find a way to pith mythelf off. Wow, I thould probably keep thith up while I'm ahead, I've already butchered the mood enough.''

''Sollux! Will you stop bashing yourself, you glubbing idiot!''Feferi scolded.

''Yeah, I thould thut up'', he said flatly, back to normal already.

''Cod, are there somethings you'd like to get off your chest whale we're on the subject? I think it would help.''

''Jethus, no! I'm fine. No feelingth talk, theriouthly.''

Feferi pouted at him.

''Fine.''

An awkward silence ensued and Sollux hated himself for being the cause of it, but he couldn't think of anything to do to get Feferi talking again. It was her doing most of the job usually, he didn't have the ease she did with making conversation and just..._Augh, enough of this, I don't need to make things worst. I should maybe apologize, or take back some stuff I said? I don't know, man I'm a douche. I could almost laugh. _Before he realized it he was speaking his thoughts out loud:

''Who could've thought that thith thtupid trial wath a good idea? Oh, that'th right, an overgrown cat girl who liveth in a cave and hunth animalth.''

''Sollux, you're brooding again. And talking to yourself.''

''Really? Well, thit.''

Feferi giggled, while he stared at her perplexedly.

''You're so cute when you get angry'', she said.

_Is she being sarcastic? Nah, of course not, Feferi doesn't do sarcasm. _He smiled a little, yellow painting his cheeks. He was lucky she was so optimistic and light-hearted, although sometimes he didn't know how to handle it since he was basically the opposite. It was hard for him to adjust to such a positive attitude and act correctly towards it. He tried not to be the usual raving douche he was, but then failing at it infuriated him more and made things worse. It could never be simple.

At that point, the mist – which they had simply ignored before – had started getting thicker and they could no longer dismiss it.

''How about we go there?''Feferi asked.

She pointed toward a willow that stood near the pond. The leaves that fell and touched the ground would block out the mist like a dome, or at least some of it. Sollux agreed and they left the bench. They took refuge under the tree, within the drooping branches that formed an all-natural cocoon around them. They could still feel the night breeze inside the enclosed space but the mist did not reach them. It was like the tree offered them protection. It was almost poetic.

Feferi giggled, but there was a slight nervous undertone to her laugh that didn't escape Sollux. It seemed she'd thought the same thing as him.

''This is kind of romantic, don't you think?''she asked shyly.

''Uh, yeah. You thure you wanna thtay here, ff? I mean, we have to thit on the ground and it'th cold and probably muddy and-''

''It's fine'', Feferi smiled. ''Here.''

She sat down at the root of the tree, crossing her legs and making herself comfortable. Sighing to himself mentally, Sollux took place next to her, leaning on the trunk. It wasn't that bad, he concluded after settling down. Still, it was really small in here. And quiet. It was like they were cut off from the rest of the world, two escaped lovebirds living in the wild and hiding in the trees. The corner of his lips turned upward a little. He wasn't into that kind of chick flick stuff, but this he could enjoy.

Feferi noticed Sollux smiling with the corner of her eye. Her lips parted as she watched him, momentarily mesmerized. She then smiled happily to herself. She was glad he finally relaxed; she knew it was hard for him to just be at ease. And, they hadn't had a moment to themselves like that...ever since that day on the pile of horns.

Karkat was becoming more and more enraged. He'd expected finding Sollux and Feferi would be easier said than done, but not to this level. Ever since Dave and him had left the tombs' area they'd wandered blindly all over the cemetery and still hadn't found the couple, nor any sign of them. And, if that wasn't enough that goddamn mist had shown up and made their job even harder, making lose sense of directions and go around in circles. There was nothing more _frustrating _than going around in circles.

''Strider, I swear to gog if I see that fucking tree one more time I'm going to throw a human fit. It will be very ugly, and very scary, but-Hey Strider, where the fuck did you go?''

Karkat looked around, searching for Dave who, up until a moment ago, was right behind him. _Damn, that smart-mouth piece of shit... got lost, the idiot! _He didn't know exactly at what point, but they'd gotten separated somehow in the fog. And it was virtually impossible to find him, just like they'd tried finding Sollux and Feferi for the past half hour.

''Aw fuck.''

Admitting to himself he was lost was by far the hardest part.

* * *

Review, plz? Don't hesitate to make suggestions for the story (content wise), it could really come in handy if ever I'm low on inspiration!


	6. Notice

Ok hi sorry this isn't a real update SS: but the actual chapter is on its way, fret not.

This is just a notice to inform you all that a friend of mine is making a doujin out of this little fanfic and she's done the cover and page one until now. You can follow it on her tumblr, or her deviantArt account.

Tumblr: frustacean . tumblr dot com / tagged / matchmakers (for some reason the link kept messing up so i had to write dot instead of . )

DeviantArt: mariasan . deviantart . com

Please give her some support as well, she'd be thrilled and would draw faster hehe : D


	7. Chapter 5

**1 SP34K L1K3 TH1S **Ahaha don't worry about it! Thanks a bunch P:::: **CaPrIcOrN HoNk **Uhhh, the only pairing i ship less than those two is Dave x Jade, so that won't be happening. Sorry S: hehe, I'm planning something else for Karkat not necessarily pairing-related, but I'll make sure he's happy in this fanfic too : D **XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX **Isn't it? XP

Enjoy~

The trial ''arc'', if I may call it that, will end soon, heehee. It's wearing thin now, I think...*broods*

Also, question: do you guys prefer dialogue, or narration?

* * *

''So, Terezi, how much time do we have left?''

''An hour's down, so there's only one to go.''

Nepeta and Terezi were hiding behind an oversized boulder along a path in the cemetery. It was an earth trail, bordered by gravestones on both sides. The girls had finally caught up to Equius and Aradia, who were walking there. Now they were briefing on what to do next, tailing the team as they moved forward. Fortunately for them, the mist had dissipated for a while and they could easily keep track of their couple.

''Alright, at least they don't look like they're being chased by ghosts anymore! Should I take the chance and go talk to him?''Nepeta asked.

''Do you really think it's necessary? It doesn't seem like something's wrong. ''

''Yes, but they're barely talking! I think that Equius is being shy, I have to give him some support!''

Terezi considered her words, before she gave her an approving smile.

''Go ahead then. Do you need me to distract Aradia?''

Nepeta gasped and exclaimed:

''That would be purrfect! Thanks, Terezi!''

''But wait, isn't that breaking the one rule of not letting ourselves be seen?''

Terezi stared at Nepeta with a knowing smile, making her turn slightly green.

''I know, alright, but-''

''Hehehehe, just go ahead, Nepeta. Just reel in Equius once you're sure Aradia isn't looking. I'll take it from there before she notices anything.''

''Understood! Here I go!''

Nepeta crept out from behind the boulder and approached the two trolls, moving in the shadows. She squatted down like a cat when she drew two meters near and waited, like a predator on the prow. Aradia was already in front of Equius, so she couldn't see whatever went on behind her. Still, Nepeta waited until she thought the moment was right and whispered:

''Psssst! Equius!''

After a few tries, the highblood seemed to hear her and looked around, confusion painted on his face. Nepeta giggled and said:

''Over here!''

Finally, Equius turned towards her. He searched in the dark until he saw her, at which point he flinched noticeably. Glancing at Aradia, who didn't seem aware of anything, he went up to Nepeta. A frown appeared on his face as he did, as if he was displeased with his moirail. In truth, although he would never admit it, he was relieved to see her. It boosted his confidence, that had been down in the dumps before, a little.

''Nepeta,'' he said with a scolding tone, ''what are you doing here?''

''I'm here to help you, Equius! You really need it.''

''What...Are you saying I, I'm not succeeding at this bravery challenge? I thought I was faring quite well, after all someone as _strong_ as me has nothing to fear from a place like this.''

''No, no, forget about that. I mean with the beautiful lady you're escorting!''

Equius flinched again and turned blue.

''Are you suggesting I am not doing a good job at..._entertaining_ her? And wait, have you been observing us, Nepeta?''

''Guilty as charged!''Nepeta admitted with a playful smile, sticking out her tongue.

''This is outrageous. Not to mention, embarrassing to no comparison. You will stop.''

''Nuh-uh!''

''Yes, you will.''

''Noooope!''

''I order you.''

''Pffft! You can't order me!''

''Nepeta, I'm warning you-''

''Auuuuuuuuuuugh, look if we don't hurry Aradia's gonna notice something's up so can you please listen to me for a second?!''

Equius piped down, looking like he was taken aback. Curious, though impatient, Nepeta looked at him questioningly.

''This is unusual...,''Equius let out.

''What is?''

''You adopting an overbearing demeanour with me. And, frankly, I do not like it one bit. This does not suit you, you're far too carefree.''

Nepeta looked down, pouting shamefully. She agreed with Equius that leadership didn't suit her and it was rare that she acted commanding towards other people. Maybe she was getting too comfortable since he was her moirail? In any case, he usually liked it when people bossed him around, but if he didn't appreciate it coming from her then it really must've been bad. It was probably because he viewed her as a child, or maybe because taking orders from a green blood wasn't as enthralling then taking them from a red blood.

''Really? I'm sorry...''

Now it was his turn to show remorse. Awkwardly, he said:

''No, it was I who spoke harshly. It's just unusual, for you, to take such tone with me.''

''Then, let's both say we're sorry and turn the page, ok?''

''Yes, let's, do that.''

After that mutual agreement, Nepeta beamed at him. At least now he seemed to be willing to listen to her. She jumped on the occasion and began:

''Equius, you really need to make the most of tonight, ok?''

''I don't, understand...''

Nepeta hesitated, before saying:

''I'll tell you the truth, but only because it's you. You can't tell anyone!''

''I, swear I will not tell a soul.''

''How appurropriate!''Nepeta exclaimed with a smile. ''Alrighty, then. The real reason for this trial is that I wanted to give the chance to all of our furriends to get together! You know, like a date!''

Equius stared at her, speechless. She wasn't sure if he was still responsive anymore. She waved a hand in front of his face and made faces until he snapped out of it and let out:

''What in the wold possessed you to orchestrate such a thing?''

''I thought it was a good idea! When else is everyone going to spend time with each other? And, I thought that, maybe, this could lead to...well, you know!''

''No, you will have to elaborate.''

''Well! You know!''

Equius crossed his arms and scowled at her.

''I was hoping this could be the start of many couples, including you and Aradia!''

''Oh, for the love of hoofbeast horns...''

''Trust me! Really, it's not that bad an idea! And don't tell me you're against this; I know you've been meaning to spend some alone time with Aradia! Don't purrtend you're not happy!

Once more, Equius blushed a deep blue. He looked away and fiddled with a strand of his hair.

''Well, maybe, but...This is not something you should be doing. It's not your place to play with people's lives and emotions like that.''

''You're being impawssibly sensitive, Equius. And _shy_! You've been with her for an hour and nothing's happened. There's no magic in the air! You need to pull yourself together before you run out of time!''

''I-It's only natural I be a little bashful...We have not spent time alone since she, well...''

''Since her robot self blew up, I know!''

''Do you, have to be so brash? It's...making me perspire...''

''I'm way ahead of you; here!''

Nepeta reached into a backpack she'd brought and fished out a towel. She handed it to Equius, whom in return accepted it, eyes wide with sheer bliss and relief. He wiped his face, neck and shoulders until the towel was as wet as if he'd showered before using it. He gave it back to his moirail with a look of great gratitude. Nepeta eyed it reluctantly and took it before tossing it in a plastic bag she'd planned for the occasion. She'd really thought everything through, for once.

''Now that that's taken care of, let's get down to business,'' she said seriously. ''Terezi can only distract Aradia for so long.''

''What...Are you not, the only person involved?''

''Of course not! I couldn't pawssibly manage this whole charade all by myself. I have pawrtners in crime. Terezi's keeping Aradia busy right now, but any moment now we'll be discovered.''

Equius seemed to think for a moment, hesitate, then caved in.

''Very well,'' he said, ''what do you suggest I do? Suggestions, are acceptable, I suppose. They don't count as orders.''

''Purrfect! That's all I asked for, really! First, I have a question for you: do you want this date to be a success or not?''

When Equius refused to answer, she urged him:

''Weeeell?''

''Purrhaps, I mean, perhaps,''he corrected quickly.

''Be honeeest!''

''Fine, yes, I...if this could turn out pawsitively, I mean, positively, that...would be...good, I suppose.''

''Ok, then, here's what I suggest you should do...I think that if you follow everything I say, you'll be a shoe-in!''

After a quick talk, Nepeta parted ways with Equius and returned to where she and Terezi had been hiding before. It didn't take long for the blind troll to join her. Nepeta greeted her with a wide smile and said:

''How did it go?''

''Oh, she knows everything,''Terezi answered bluntly.

''What?!''

''Yeah, she knew even before I talked to her. I think she was aware of your plan from the start. Really, it's no surprise coming from Aradia.''

It really wasn't. Aradia was always the one, without having to be the seer of mind, who knew everything. It was hard to compete against spirits, who served as her informants most of the time. Seeing Nepeta's discomfited face, Terezi smiled and said:

''Don't worry, she won't say anything. She's willing to go along with the whole plan anyway; she doesn't mind. Again, that's not really a surprise.''

''So what did you guys do for ten minutes?''

''We talked, as much as you can talk with Aradia. She didn't mind waiting while you finished up with Equius. How did it go with you?''

''Great! Equius finally listened to me in the end and I think things will go purritty smoothly for them now.''

Terezi grinned and asked:

''So, what now?''

''Shall we go check on our other team?''Nepeta suggested.

''Let's go.''

They were about to leave, when something they saw stopped them. A shadow was approaching them slowly, barely making any sound. The girls drew close to one another, eyes glued to the figure that was drawing near. Nepeta let out her claws, hissing softly, while Terezi brandished her cane and held it in front of them in a defensive gesture. When the shadow was close enough for the eye to decipher, the tension dropped.

''Hey, you guys didn't have to welcome me.''

Dave was standing in front of them, hand in his pockets and a nonchalant look on his face. His comment meant to point out the weapons held out towards him. The trolls let out a sigh of relief before sheathing their respecting weapons. Terezi smiled apologetically and said:

''Sorry, Dave, but you had us scared.''

''Come on, you didn't recognize me? Even my shadow says enough, have you ever such a suave, debonaire silhouette before?''

''Hehehe, not that I can remember,''Terezi grinned.

''Sowwy, Dave!''Nepeta said meekly.

''Ok but I lost the other guy.''

Terezi's lips parted a little, while Nepeta's eyes widened and full-blown panic showed on her face. Grabbing Dave's arm – and digging her nails into it subsequently – she exclaimed:

''What?!''

''Left him guy alone one second and then he was gone,''Dave explained.

''W-we have to go look for him!''

''Hey, he can't be far, I'm sure he's just curled up in a ball somewhere and hasn't moved an inch. We'll bump into him eventually.''

''No! He might be hurt somewhere or...or maybe one of your human forest beast got to him!''

Terezi put a hand on Nepeta's shoulder and tried to sound reassuring, saying:

''I'm sure he's ok, Nepeta. He probably just fell asleep and now he's all tucked in under a tree. Like Dave said, we'll find him eventually. Let's just go look for him, the two of us.''

Nepeta shook her head vigorously, however catching her breath for a second. She looked around before turning back to them and letting out:

''Everyone has to look for him. We'll split up and tell the teams we find to look for him too. I'll go tell Equius and Aradia now.''

She left in a hurry, leaving Dave and Terezi dumbfounded. The couple looked at each other at the same time, quiet at first.

''I guess I screwed up,''Dave said.

Terezi pursed her lips pensively. It was normal that Nepeta overreacted; she was flushed for Karkat, last everybody knew. Still, now Dave's carelessness would put an end to the trial and thus jeopardize part of Nepeta's plan. Of course, Terezi knew her boyfriend enough to know that he was already well aware of that. It wasn't like her to point it out and make him feel guilty either. She just turned towards him and said:

''It's probably mostly Karkat's fault; you can't take your nose off him for a second. Let's go round up the team and look for him.''

''Yeah, right behind you.''

When Equius left Nepeta's side, he returned to Aradia, who'd been waiting for him like nothing happened. He was noticeably more nervous, despite his moirail's ''pep talk''. Luckily Nepeta had left him with another towel, so he could at least face his matesprit to-be without looking like Niagara falls. He discarded the fabric when he neared Aradia, trying to muster up a final boost of confidence. _Everything should unfold beautifully. Nepeta's advice will not go to waste._

As one would expect from Nepeta, her ''wooing'' advice were simplistic, cheesy and borderline childish, but, of course, Equius saw nothing wrong in it. He didn't have the kind of experience, and he too had a simplistic, yet complicated in its own way, view of romance. Skim away all the blood and hierarchy business, and he was a rather old-fashioned, predictable date. The kind to go for poetry and sonnets, and candlelight dinners and to say the corniest lines ever.

''Equius, you're back,'' Aradia said simply. ''Is Nepeta alright?''

''Aradia...,''Equius started.

He stalled a little, gathering his bearings. First step, Nepeta had said, compliment her. Equius fiddled with a strand of his hair and struggled to keep eye contact with Aradia as he tried:

''You are...um...Have I ever told you how...

Feeling himself gradually panic, Equius thought of skipping right to step two. What was it again? Ah, yes. Nepeta had told them that instead of walking around aimlessly they should find a nice place to sit down, preferably with a good view, although being in a cemetery it was hard to find a view that wasn't depressive and/or scary. Then, he had to ask her to talk about herself, and they would exchange things like that, dwelling on personal matters and hopefully building a strong friendship before taking things further.

The more he thought about it, the more Equius realized the plan made no sense. Aradia was not a talkative person and she barely even retained memories of her life before the game. That conversation wouldn't go far and would probably end up being awkward. As for finding a place to take a breather, they didn't exactly have a varied menu to choose from. It was either sitting in the middle of a bunch of graves, or going for the wilderness and staying near dead trees.

''Back to the complimenting then...,''Equius mumbled.

''Did you say something?''

''What? Oh, no I was just...''

He paused before sputtering:

''I was just thinking of how...your hair...reminds me of musclebeast fur.''

''...''

Realization dawned upon Equius, while Aradia remained quiet, and he backpedalled:

''What I mean to say is-!''

''Equius!''Nepeta's voice suddenly shouted.

Both Equius and Aradia turned squarely to look at Nepeta, who was running towards them in a rush. The blue blood was in a state of silent shock, unresponsive and tense from the blow of his failure and the fact that with the sudden interruption he couldn't even attempt to fix it. Why was she here anyway?! They'd just finished speaking a few minutes ago! Nepeta stopped in front of them, panting slightly. She looked worried and Equius quickly forgot his own dismay, care for his moirail replacing it.

''What's wrong, Nepeta?''

''It's Karkat! We need to find him!''

Equius was about to protest: why would he help search for that scum, putting his date on hold for it at that? But, before he could say anything, Aradia stepped up and said:

''Ok, I'll look.''

''Thanks, Aradia. You too, Equius, please!''

Equius looked at Aradia, crestfallen, before looking at Nepeta. His shoulders then drooped and he said:

''Very well. I will search for the stubby-horned troll.''

''Thanks, Equi,''Nepeta said, trying to smile. ''If you meet any of the others, tell them to look for him too!''

And she ran off on her own. Equius watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore, his eyebrows furrowing slightly of concern. Then, Aradia's voice broke the silence.

''We should split up,'' she said.

He turned towards her reluctantly.

''Yes. That, would probably be best.''

Aradia nodded before walking away, leaving Equius alone. The troll stayed still for a moment before snapping out of his thoughts. He'd make short work of this, find the little leader and hopefully have enough time to get back to charming the sweet object of his desire. Sprinting around the cemetery, regardless of how vast it was, was a feat he could accomplish. He'd lift over all the tombstones there was if he needed to. Successfully riled up, he left in a sprint.

This poses no problem at all.


End file.
